


Reunion

by delorita



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Spoilers Thor - Ragnarok, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: Just came out of Thor - Ragnarok and had to write this down. SPOILERS for the movie!





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just came out of Thor - Ragnarok and had to write this down. SPOILERS for the movie!

“I can’t believe you found him,” Tony grabbed Bruce’s shoulders minutes ago and still doesn’t let go, staring at the man he thought he had lost forever. 

Thor circles them, grinning, satisfied with himself, wondering yet again why he’s so fond of these humans.

Bruce can only stare at Tony, his vocal cords not working but his eyes not leaving the other scientist’s. 

“He was the star of a mad man,” Thor explains.

“Of a…” Stark quickly looks at Thor and frowns. “Where are your luscious locks, my friend and why do you have a patch over your eye?”

“We fought the Goddess of Death,” Bruce finally finds his voice, “he lost his eye…”

“And my hammer, too…”

Tony pulls Thor closer without letting go of Banner, attempting to look beneath the patch.

Thor flinches away.

“You’ve come that close to…” 

“We’re back.” Thor smirks down on the smaller men, “Don’t you think that deserves some celebration?”

“Sure it does,” the engineer pulls the God down for a hard kiss. Then takes Bruce’s face in his hands and devours him more gently, “Fuck, I’ve missed you.”

Thor lifts them both up and swiftly carries them towards their large, luxurious bed.


End file.
